Living Dead Killer
by Wendythemystery1998
Summary: After A little girl dies her sister's life takes a down fall..


" look at me"My little sister Cristi called.I kept hearing her giggles in my head till the breaking point. "What"I screamed.I turned quickly to see she was dead I stood there staring at the tomb stone wondering.I fell to my knees and cried"why"I whimpered.

Day 5:Week 1.

I had lost voices way to not me well it is but its not the normal me."Good morning"My friend Matt called out."You too"I said and kept walking to my class.I was in 10th. grade and 16."Hey whats the matter?"Matt asked."I don't want to talk about it"I replied."I know with your sister-"Matt started but I intrupted"Matt quit!Okay just serously quit!"I yelled."Okay just calm down"He said."Look don't tell me what to do!"I yelled.I ran out of the school to my favorite place to old willow tree by the graveyard.I walked up to the peaceful tree to see someone there."Um hey this is my thinking you leave please"I asked."Um I think here to so no"The teenage boy was the first time I met him."Oh well can I sit please"I asked."Why would a pretty girl like you want to be in a graveyard?"He asked."Um my little sister was murdered so its only been 5 days"I said with tears jurking from my eyes."Um sorry,but my mom and dad were killed in a car wreck about 3 months ago"He told eyes seemed settle then but I could see the hurt in his eyes."I'm Darcy"I said."I'm Jason"Jason said."So what do you think about when your here?"He asked."Um what I should do I guess or I think about life and how valueable it is"I the day that went bad to good.

Day 8:Week 2.

"Haha thats funny I can't belive that happened"I laughed."I'm not joking it did happen"Jason laughed."Thanks for the movie and dinner see you later"I said as I left."How was your night"My mom asked as I walked in."Great!"I said chipper.I walked to my room to find a toy bear in there._Oh no honey did you take out the bear of Christi's out of her room! Um no. Goodness shes probley gonna have a heart attack now! _I could her my parents talking yelling at each other for my own didn't want me to run away just like Christi. It happened one evening my parents had yelled at her because she left the bear in my room and wouldn't take it out. I understood why now because she knew something that no one else knew something was going to kill her thats why she left the bear in my room she wanted me to have something of her left to hold on to. But my parents took the bear out of the room the night she ran was laying on my bed no one had been in her room since she how did it get here. the breaking point was comeing.I screamed...

Day 11: Week 2.

"So you think shes mentaly challaged now that shes lost someone"I heard my mom say into the phone."Yes,yes I understand its ok well bye"She hung up."Ring Ring" my phone went off."Hello"I said into it."Hi sissy"It was Christi."Christi your dead how can you"I studdered."Sissy i'm not dead i'm still here waiting outside your door haha hope you liked my bear I left you"She said and then the phone line was cut.I slowly opened my door to see Christi right hand blood coming down her face and holding a knife in one hand and holding her bear in the other."Christi!"I screamed."Please"I begged."Sissy its your fault i'm gone and well i'm back haha"She soon as it happen I was gone she stabbed me in the arm with the knife and droped the bear and ran.

Day 13: Week 2.

"Mom again I didn't stab myself with the knife I swear it was Christi shes alive"I explaned."Okay but shes dead hun Christi's gone"She rode home from the hospital with my arm stiched up we got home Jason stood waiting for me."Hey how are you?"He asked."I'm fine now"I said."Can we talk?"He asked."Um sure"I said. We walked up to my room and sat."Hey you can see Christi right?"He asked."Um yeah she says its my fault that she dead"I explaned."I can see my parents too"He said as he lifted the sleve of his shirt it uncovered scars."What happened?"I asked."_They_ did this while I was sleeping"He expland."So i'm not crazy?"I asked."No"He replied.

Day 23: Week 4.

Winter Formal yeah like i'm going.I walked to school this day it was Dec. and chilly.I hadn't seen Christi since I talked to Jason he's reallly has the same problem I have."Hey Darcy wanna go to formal with me?"Matt asked."Um Matt right now isn't a good time for me"I tried to explane."Oh ok well hope you well"He said as he left."Jason are you going to formal?"I asked."Um lets see I have no date. Well Darcy would you like to go with me?"Jason asked."Well duh!"I laughed."Good"Jason said as he everything went wrong.

Day 25: Week 4

"What no it can't be!"I yelled."i'm sorry"My mom had been in a wreck. He was in the hospital I was alone now it seemed Christi wanted me to life be horrible then lose everyone she lost. But she wasn't gone she was still on earth making me and our family suffer."how are you Jason"I asked."I'm ok it just hurts there was a little girl in front of my car and then I suvered and hit a tree"He explaned."Christi"I whispered."I'm so sorry"I told him."Its not your fault"He said."Yes it is"I said."How would it be your fault?"He asked."I'm the one who killed my sister.I'm the one who told on her,so she ran away and blames me and shes ruining my life she hurting people I love! She tried killing you and me!"I eplaned.

Day 29: Week 5

I didn't go to formal do to Jason comeing home with a broken arm.I felt bad for everything that had happened.I sat in my room for an hour thinking nothing came to mind."Mom"I awnser.I ran down stairs to find my mom laying on the floor with blood looked in from the window in the living room to see what I would do."Go away!"I screamed at Christi."See what you have done you hurt people! Your evil you little brat! Just go!".Christi smiled at my frustration and giggled."You think this is funny uh?"I asked."Well it isn't"I layed on the floor lifeless.

Day 31: Week 5

I stood there looking at my mothers grave with one understood what people said that she comited suiside because she wanted to be with killed her took her away."Are you sure you want to move"Jason asked."I have to I need to get away"I said."What if she comes after you?"He asked."She wont belive me its a pattern D,J,M I don't know whos next"I job now was to get rid of Christi I loved her but she was evil now.

Day 33: Week 5

I sat on the train till the next stop New York.I planned on living in a romote village but it wouldn't be the came with me to live with me."Jason,do you think were safe?"I asked."I think we are train ride ended quickly but when we got to the village it had been distroyed..."Christi"I screamed."Go away please! I can't do this anymore! You killed mom and your hurting everyone! I screamed but it seemed as if no one heard me...


End file.
